(1) Field of the Art
The invention relates to a wrapping device to manually wrap an article with, for example, a plastic wrapping film.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a wrapping device, a roll of plastic film is frictionally mounted on a pair of support rollers. The film on the roll is pulled out with the accompanying rotary movement of the rollers when wrapping an article.
One of the support rollers is equipped with, a braking structure to stop the rotary movement of the roller by the braking action when the wrapping operation is finished. However, the above construction is such that if the film is tightly pulled, it is allowed to move in the pulling direction even when the brake is applied. This makes it difficult to wrap the article in the film in tautly stretched condition, and fails to insure a positive wrapping condition.
In addition, the length of the film pulled out is variable and not uniform since it is dependent on the judgement of the operator who wraps the article.
For this reason, the length of the film withdrawn is usually more than required to positively wrap the article, thus wasting an unignorable length of film.